1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a depilating device for removing superfluous hairs from the skin for aesthetic reasons or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Depilating devices are known, for example, in European Patent Publication EP 0 500 075 A2, which has a plucking head having a plurality of pinching elements arranged along an longitudinal axis of the head. At least one of the adjacent pinching elements is driven to move towards and away from the other pinching elements so as to repeat pinching the hairs therebetween and releasing the hairs for plucking the hairs from the skin of a user. The prior depilating device discloses the use of a skin guide disposed in an adjacent relation to a plucking head. The skin guide is in use pressed against the skin of a user in order to pluck the hairs by the plucking head while pressing the skin, whereby reducing pain in plucking the hairs. In addition, the skin guide acts to stretch the skin prior to plucking the hairs while guided in contact with the skin in an attempt to further reducing the pain. The skin guide is resiliently supported to a depilator housing so that it is pressed against the skin by a suitable pressing force. The plucking head is also floatingly supported to the housing for intimate contact with the skin by a suitable pressing force applied from the user. However, the skin guide and the plucking head are separately supported to the housing by different mechanisms so that they are depressed independently from each other with different counterforces. With this separate supporting structure, the plucking head and the skin guide are likely to be pressed at different forces depending upon the portions of the skin depending upon a manner of pressing the plucking head against the skin or a pressing force applied to the skin from the user, which may cause the plucking head to be pressed by a greater force than the skin guide. In this case, the plucking head suffers from an overload condition where the movable pinching element of the head lowers its operation speed or the plucking rate, failing to pluck the hair quickly and therefore irritating the skin.